


[podfic] Mirror

by akikotree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mirror of Erised, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: What they each saw in the mirror. Recorded for @luvtheheaven in the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2018. Thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3





	[podfic] Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520811) by wolfstarheart. 

  


## Streaming

## Duration

3 minutes 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter-%20Mirror.mp3) | **Size:** 3.45 MB 
| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
